Strictly Come Hogwarts
by huneebunch
Summary: Strictly Come Dancing comes to Hogwarts.  Expect love, injuries & lots of laughs as a group of students & graduates attempt to take part in this iconic show.
1. Return to Hogwarts & the Surprise

**Chapter One – Return to Hogwarts & the Surprise**

**A/N**

This story is set in the trio's seventh year. Ginny & Luna have moved up a year so they are also seventh years, due to getting the highest scores in the history of the OWL examinations. Dumbledore & Sirius are both alive in this story. Remus is also Harry's godfather as Lily had very few female friends. Harry killed Voldemort at the end of his sixth year, but it doesn't really have much to do with this story. Draco, Pansy & Blaise were all spies for the light side & this came out as soon as the last battle started. Blaise is male in this fan fiction. Fred is alive but isn't a main character. All the death eaters were either killed or captured during the summer following the final battle.

This story is very AU. If you don't like it, don't read it.

A huge big thanks to my beta, Sparky, who made sure that this chapter got finished & made sense. I would also like to thank my guild on Mir for their help in writing this chapter.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own anything recognisable from the Harry Potter universe or Strictly Come Dancing. I am not making any money from this story, it's a FAN FICTION.

**Chapter One**

It was the welcome feast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Everybody was tucking into the glorious feast that had been carefully & lovingly made by the dozens of house-elves in the castle's kitchen.

Ron, as was the norm, was stuffing anything & everything within reach into his already full mouth, whilst also attempting to talk to his best mate, Harry, about this year's quidditch expectations.

Hermione was reading a book & trying to ignore or be too disgusted with Ron's table manners. The book was actually a cover got another book that she was reading, as she didn't want everybody knowing that she was actually reading the 2011 Strictly Come Dancing annual. She was a huge fan, but with being in the wizarding world for 9 months of the year, she didn't get to watch the show when it was actually on. Luckily her parents, knowing how big a fan of the show she was, recorded the entire series & the spin-off show It Takes Two, for her to watch during the summer holidays.

Harry wasn't really paying any attention to Ron's garbled words & was in fact thinking of the brilliant summer he had had with his godfather's, Sirius & Remus. It had all started when he stepped off the train onto platform 9 ¾ at the end of last year, just mere hours after defeating Voldemort & his followers. Hermione & Ron had been taken home by portkey, but Harry wanting to delay his return to the Dursley's voted to ride the Hogwarts Express. Dumbledore had actually been working tirelessly throughout Harry's sixth year to get Sirius the trial that had been denied to him all those years before. This had happened without Harry's knowledge, so when he got off the train already thinking about the horrible summer that was bound to follow & wondering how soon he could escape to the Weasley's or Grimmauld Place, he was very shocked to find his two godfather's standing there waiting for him. Well Sirius was actually standing as he couldn't keep still. Remus just had a very mischievous grin on his face.

"Sirius...what are you doing here? Won't they put you back in Azkaban if they capture you?"

"Nah, Prongslet, Dumbledore finally came through for me & I've been cleared of all charges, even escaping Azkaban."

Harry was gobsmacked at this, in all his wildest dreams he had never expected that Sirius would be cleared & a freeman on the same day that he himself had defeated Voldemort.

"Common Prongslet, I need to have a little discussion with your _family_, & then the three of us are going away for a few weeks. Sun, sea, sangria & lots of women."

Sirius started walking towards the exit to the platform. Remus had to actually push Harry forward as he was still in a daze with all the information he had just received.

On exiting the platform, he finally realised that Sirius was going to talk to his relatives & felt suddenly nervous. He spotted his Uncle & Cousin first, purely due to the sheer size of them.

Sirius must have noticed them about the same time as he started to make his way through the crowds towards the.

"Oi, Dursley, remember me?" said Sirius menacingly.

"You're...you're his godfather?" stuttered Vernon, whilst turning his normal putrid purple, a sure sign that he was getting upset. Petunia had gone deathly pale at the site of both Remus & Sirius, remembering the stories Lily always told their parents when she came home from school.

"Yeah I am, & I'm not very happy with how you've been treating my son, although by the looks of your own, he probably had a lucky escape."

"Wait Sirius, what do you mean your son?" asked a very perplexed Harry.

"Ummm, maybe I should have told you this before pup, but James, Remus & I went through a blood adoption ritual with you when you were only a year old." explained Sirius.

"So let me get this right, you & Remus are also my father's by way of this blood adoption ritual?"

"Yup" said a grinning Sirius, with Remus following suit.

"Right getting back to the real matter in hand" Sirius started turning back to face the Dursley's. "The way you have treated my son is worse than how a prisoner is treated & I should know."

Vernon started turning red at this point, a sign that he was getting angry. Petunia paled even more which was almost impossible. Dudley as soon as he realised they were freaks like Potter covered his monstrous bum, still scared from the pig tail, Hagrid had inflicted on him years before.

"From now on, Harry will be staying with me & if he see's you again, it'll be too soon!" said Sirius forcibly.

"Common Harry, I promised you a summer of sea, sun, sangria & lots of women."

"Bye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley. I would say I'll miss you but we all know that's a lie."

Harry turned his back on his old life at Privet Drive & followed his father's out of the train station.

Once outside, Sirius & Remus grabbed each of Harry's arms & apparated them to a house on the beach front in Lanzarote.

The weeks flew by with them spending the day either on the beach, in the pool or at one of the many shopping areas. By night they went to one of the night spots on the island.

Harry had returned to the UK a different person. He was no longer the scrawny kid in clothes 10 times too big for him, but had designer labels. He had a tan & was wearing contact lenses.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stood up to begin the usual start of term notices. He didn't need to clear his throat as the hall fell silent almost immediately as he made his way to the owl podium.<p>

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Welcome to our new students & welcome back to the rest of you. Now first of all let us sing the school song. Everybody pick your favourite tune & 1,2,3,4..."

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old & bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare & full of air,

Dead flies & bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

& learn until our brains all rot"

Hermione sang it normally, whilst Harry & Ron after grinning to each other began to rap it, before falling over laughing.

"Yes, yes well done all. Now onto the start of term notices. Our new head boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house." Draco stood up & received a mixture of boo's & cheers, as not everybody was aware of his role in the second wizarding war.

"Our new head girl is none other than Ms. Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house." Hermione stood up blushing & received a lot more cheers from the crowd than Draco had.

The two looked at each other & smiled. Most of the hall was in shock as they had only ever seen a sneer or smirk on the Slytherin prince's face before, & never when he looked at a mudblood.

"Now due to their exceptional scores in this summer's OWL examinations, Ms Weasley & Ms Lovegood have been moved into the seventh year. As the ministry will not allow them to graduate with this year's class, they will spend next year as apprentices in their chosen professions, Potions & Healing respectively."

As would be expected the whole Gryffindor table cheered at the news that one of their own & the other that was as good as their own have been moved up a year. What did surprise those that hadn't been at the final battle was that Draco, Blaise & Pansy were also cheering for them.

"Now I'm sure most of you are wondering why Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini & Ms. Parkinson have been cheering & seemingly more pleasant than in previous years. This is due to the fact that after the defeat of Lord Voldemort last June, they no longer have to hide who they really are.

Now onto a surprise that some of our muggleborn students may be familiar with. Before I introduce two people who are probably more famous than our own Mr. Potter"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Shouted McCormick

"Thank you for your input Mr. McCormick, but I think that millions would disagree with you. I would first like to welcome Fred & George Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks,"

Tonks attempted to draw her wand & hex the headmaster for using her first name, but with some quick thinking from Remus & Sirius was unable to.

"Students please be aware that should you call Ms. Tonks by her first name, you are likely to be hexed." chuckled Dumbledore

"Now back to the introductions, I would also like to welcome Charlie Weasley, Amelia Bones & Hestia Jones. This group of people will be staying with us for the next few weeks, so please make them welcome. Now onto the best bit of the surprise, if I do say so myself. I would like to welcome an iconic British household name & his lovely assistant, Sir Bruce Forsyth & Tess Daly."

"OH MY GOD!" shouted a very shocked Hermione, which was most out of character for her.

Bruce & Tess made their way onto the raised platform, where the owl podium stood. The Strictly music started to play thanks to a little bit of magic from Dumbledore.

"They can't be, can they?" asked a perplexed Hermione to Harry & Ron, who had no idea what she was on about.

Bruce started dancing across to the middle of the stage, where Tess met him, and lifted her left leg by the knee just as the music finished.

"Hello Hogwarts. It's nice to see you, to see you"

"NICE" shouted those in the hall that were all very familiar with one of the most well known catch phrases in the muggle TV world.

"And it's nice to see you to Brucey" said Tess.

"Now Hogwarts, it's my great pleasure to tell you that this year, thanks to the technological breakthrough by Mr Fred & George Weasley and the introduction of the BWBC (British Wizarding Broadcasting Corporation), 10 students & 6 graduates of this exemplary school, will be taking part in Strictly Come Hogwarts. The 16 chosen individuals will be paired with one of our professional dancers and compete for 13 weeks, till one of you, voted for by the British wizarding public, will lift the glitter ball trophy." explained Bruce.

"The people chosen for this have already been decided for by your professors and the Ministry of Magic, based on your grades and accomplishments.

So it gives me great pleasure to welcome our professional dancers, Aliona Vilani, Brendan Cole, Flavia Cacace, Ola Jordan, James Jordan, Katya Virshilas, Natalie Lowe, Kristina Rihanoff, Karen Hardy, Artem Chigvintsev, Robin Windsor, Vincent Simone, Erin Boag, Anton du Beke, Pasha Kovalev & Ian Waite."

The professionals entered the great hall and immediately most of the male eyes were drawn to the flimsy outfits that the female professionals were wearing.

They started dancing a group rumba, which made most of the students except those that knew about this type of dancing go wide eyed.

Once the dance had finished, the hall clapped and cheered like crazy.

"Now I shall let Professor Dumbledore tell you who is going to be competing." Bruce said.

"The students selected for this competition are, in no particular order, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter. Could you all please make your way up here?"

As each person's name was called out, the hall cheered as they were all popular people.

"The graduates chosen are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ms Tonks, Charlie Weasley, Amelia Bones & Hestia Jones."

Again the hall cheered, although it wasn't as loud as for the current students.

"Now that we know who has been selected we shall meet again this time next week, to learn of the pairings. For now I think it's time for you all to go to bed as classes start early in the morning."

**A/N**

Next chapter will introduce the judges, pairings and the presenter of It Takes Two.

R & R

Huneebunch xx


	2. The Pairings

**Chapter Two – Pairings**

**A/N**

A huge thanks again to my beta, Sparky.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything, except the story lines.

**Chapter Two**

The following week was one that many of the participants would never forget. They all were taken to the room of requirement, which transformed into a practice room, and taught a basic samba which they would be performing that Saturday. The professionals joined them in learning the simple routine and helping those that weren't confident in the steps.

It was common to see Draco & Hermione together practising as they had both taken dance lessons at a young age and wanted to do well in the competition.

The rest of the group also kept themselves to themselves although this was difficult as many people kept asking them who they thought they might be paired with. Fred & George had opened the betting pool & it was at 100 galleons already.

As dinner arrived, the night of the pairing announcements, you could feel the tension building in the room.

Once dinner was finished, the contestants entered the anti-chamber off the great hall and proceeded to change into their costumes which had been designed for them by Madame Malkin.

Dumbledore stood and silence descended.

"I would like to take this moment to remind you all that we will be live on BWBC soon and that any rule breaking will be dealt with harshly. If you could all please make your way to the middle of the room and I will transform the great hall ready for the show."

After everybody had moved, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a muttered "chorusaulamutatio". The room changed to one with chairs around the outside a stage with a band where the staff table normally was. There were two staircases coming down from either side of the window behind the band with doors at the top.

"Now without further ado please take your seats as we will be live within 5 minutes." Said Dumbledore.

Five minutes later, after a quick countdown by George the shows music started and onto the stage walked Bruce in a suit and Tess in a gown that was gold in colour and tied behind her neck.

Bruce danced into the middle of the stage and met up with Tess.

"Welcome to the new series of Strictly Come Dancing. This is a special series as we are live from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. It's nice to see you Hogwarts, to see you" said Bruce.

"NICE" shouted the entire hall after the muggleborns and half-bloods who knew about the show had explained to the rest about the catchphrase.

"And it's nice to see you as well Brucey." said Tess.

"Now let's meet the stars of our show." said Bruce taking Tess into a dance hold and walking off stage with her.

From somewhere Dumbledore's voice started calling out the contestants as they entered down one of the two staircases.

"Harry Potter" who was wearing a sea green short sleeved button up shirt and black trousers. His hair had been messed up with gel, but instead of looking like a mess it actually looked styled for a change.

"Hermione Granger" was wearing a short dress that was a red and purple colour but the top half was covered in sequins. Her hair was up in an intricate French plait.

"Ron Weasley" entered in a gold long sleeved shirt and black trousers. His hair was the same as Harrys'.

"Pansy Parkinson" came down the one staircase in a pink dress which actually suited her and was covered every inch with sequins.

"Draco Malfoy" who was wearing a dark grey long sleeved button up shirt and black trousers. His hair wasn't gelled back like it used to be but hung loose around his face.

"Ginny Weasley" was wearing a sky blue and light green dress; her hair had been curled and dropped around her face in gentle waves.

"Blaise Zabini" entered wearing a dark red shirt that showed off his constant tan very well.

"Luna Lovegood" came down the staircase in a pale peach coloured dress, however what was noticeable was the lack of the butter beer cork necklace and her radish earrings.

"Sirius Black" who came bounding down the stairs in a shirt that made most of the hall have to look away quickly. It was fluorescent yellow and the trousers had glitter and sparkle all over them.

"Amelia Bones" descended the stair case in a lavender dress, and like Hermione had sequins on the top part and her hair up in an intricate French plait.

"Remus Lupin" entered at a much steadier pace than his long time friend Sirius had. His shirt was a light blue which actually matched his eyes.

"Daphne Greengrass" who was wearing a turquoise and blue dress.

"Neville Longbottom" was wearing a brown shirt, which actually looked good on him.

"Nymphadora Tonks" who for once didn't mind being called her by her first name as she felt like a princess especially after the compliment Charlie had given her backstage, was wearing a black and silver halter neck dress. Her hair was her normal bright pink.

"Charlie Weasley" wore a silver short sleeved shirt that made his tan, from working outside all the time, stand out even more.

"Hestia Jones" wore a simple halter neck dress in white with black sequins covering it.

"Now that all our contestants are here, let us welcome our judges, Severus Snape, Len Goodman, Minerva McGonagall and Bruno Tonioli."

The judges descended the stairs and made their way to the raised table that they would sit behind and score the contestants on their performances.

"Now that everybody is here it's time to announce who our lovely contestants will be partnered with. (A/N decided to do this as a list to make it easier for all of you and for me lol.)

Harry Potter - Aliona Vilani

Hermione Granger - James Jordan

Ron Weasley - Flavia Cacace

Draco Malfoy - Ola Jordan

Pansy Parkinson - Brendan Cole

Blaise Zabini - Katya Virshilas

Sirius Black - Natalie Lowe

Remus Lupin - Kristina Rihanoff

Neville Longbottom - Karen Hardy

Ginny Weasley - Artem Chigvintsev

Luna Lovegood - Robin Windsor

Nymphadora Tonks - Vincent Simone

Charlie Weasley - Erin Boag

Amelia Bones - Anton du Beke

Daphne Greengrass - Pasha Kovalev

Hestia Jones - Ian Waite

As each couple were decided they greeted each other and walked to the side of the stage.


End file.
